


Family Traits

by bgoodg



Category: Inception (2010), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt, "Eames introduces Arthur to his mother, Mystique, and also proves that his forging skills are not just confined to his mind. Whether she is still quite villainous, or retired on an island somewhere, or reformed is up to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Traits

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and not written for profit. The characters mentioned belong to their respective creators and owners. No defamation is implied.

"Oh," Eames stops, causing Arthur to crash into his back. They've been running and Arthur had only been paying attention to putting as much distance as possible between them and the federal agents.

Arthur likes DC. He likes the metro and the history, he likes all the free museums and women and men in power suits who crowd the night life spots. But considering how quickly the agents had descended on him once he entered his own apartment, Arthur may not be coming back to visit soon.

Arthur peers around Eames, noticing the older man who seems to have grabbed Eames' attention. He looks vaguely familiar but Arthur has been out of the country for a spell. The gentlemen has carefully coiffed white hair and thin rimmed glasses that hide the wrinkles around his eyes. He has the air of a man who thinks he's much too important to be stopped by a random stranger in the middle of the street.

"Hello mother," Eames says and causes Arthur to blink and make sure what he's seeing is actually what he's seeing.

The man sighs, a weary expression falling over his face that looks oddly fond.

"And who are you running from this time?" The man asks, except it's not a man's deep baritone that comes out. It's the voice of a woman, slightly sultry but comforting as she talks to Eames.

"FBI, I think," Eames replies. "They all tend to wear the same type of suit."

The man nods in agreement.

"I see you've done quite well for yourself. Being a Senator looks good on you."

The man ignores Eames' comments, eyes that Arthur could swear were yellow flicker over to Arthur.

"Who's your friend darling?"

"This is Arthur, Arthur meet-"

"They're over here!"

Arthur and Eames whip around to see their previous pursuers: still in ill fitting black suits and still on their heels apparently.

"You owe me for this," the man says, this time in a more distinguished masculine voice.

"This makes us even," Eames corrects, "I covered for you after that Sabertooth debacle."

"Fine," the man states with reluctance. He gives Eames a quick kiss on the cheek, "Now be a good boy and run."

Eames grabs Arthur's hand, lacing their fingers together and taking off. Arthur spares one last glance at the man. The eyes are definitely yellow now, sharp and demonic. But Arthur watches as the lips whispers, "Be careful," nothing sharp or demonic about the look he gives before turning back to the federal agents and grabbing their attention.

"My name is Senator Robert Kelley and I demand to know why you're chasing these men."

"Sir, we can't stop-"

But the agent is cut off as the man stops howling about equal rights and just cause and things that really have nothing to do with the fact that Arthur and Eames illegally steal into people's dreams.

"What do you think love?" Eames questions, watching with a smile at the commotion the Senator is causing behind them. "Want to put this city in our rear view mirror?"


End file.
